


Adult Kisses

by AlexisRoseBudd (LilLesbianLauren)



Category: Schitts creek
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Set during season 3, happy pride yall, stevie and alexis love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLesbianLauren/pseuds/AlexisRoseBudd
Summary: Happy Pride Y’all!!Ted and Alexis share and Adult Kiss and Alexis decides to give one to her favorite motel owner.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Adult Kisses

Stevie was minding her own business when it happened. Truly- she was just sitting at her desk playing sudoku like she had every day before. Some guests had checked out earlier in the afternoon- a husband and wife on a road trip. Boring, simple,  _ very heterosexual _ . The turn down had taken less than 20 minutes total. 

_ Gotta love the clean couples.  _

She had found herself at best part of the puzzle process- the moment where everything came together and the only thing left to do is plug in the remaining numbers. She was three numbers away from completion when Alexis burst through the door.

“Hey, guess what?”

She chirped, bounding towards her before Stevie had the chance to reply. The blonde stood before her looking effortless in a white, flowy number; one limp wristed hand beckoning for Stevie to come out from behind from the desk. Stevie did as she was told, her hands finding their comfortable place on her hips. 

“So what is it?” 

She prompted the taller girl who was clearly deep in thought.

“Hm? Oh! Totally! So today I was at the office with Ted and he taught me about this super cute thing called adult kisses so I thought-“

She tossed her hair in a somehow perfect impression of herself. It wasn’t cartoony, but just enough to tell she was acting out her thoughts.

“I thought, _ who in this little town would I- Alexis Rose- want to give one of my very exclusive adult kisses to? _ And then it hit me! So I rushed right over here after work to find my favorite little motel owner and tell her how proud I am of her being a total lady boss. So here-“

And then suddenly Alexis’s lips were on Stevies. Her kiss was soft but confident- she knew what she was doing and she knew she did it well. 

Stevie’s head was spinning- she had kissed her fair share of people in her time but this? This was electric. She could feel this kiss everywhere. Every inch of her body was screaming to be closer to the actual angel who had decided Stevie of all people was worthy of her time. 

_ And her kiss apparently? _

But just as suddenly as as the kiss had begun, it was over. Stevie found herself immediately missing the sensations she had felt. Alexis pulled back- eyes were wide for the briefest moment. 

_ Had she felt it too? _

And then it was gone and Alexis was back to her bubbly self. 

“Anyway, proud of you! See you later, babe!” 

Then she was gone and Stevie was left to finish her game that somehow didn’t seem as great as it had before. 


End file.
